


Don't Make Me Socialize

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo doesn't want to go to Hux's firm's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Socialize

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt stuff. Woo. Not said, but Hux is a lawyer in this. He owns many incredibly attractive suits.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux regards the sulking man curled up on the corner of their sofa, sighing to himself.

"Come on," he urges, trying to coax Kylo into a positive response. Kylo just culs up into an even tighter ball, tucking his head against his knees and letting his dark hair conceal his face.

"I don't want to go," Kylo mutters, rather childishly. Hux is used to this, but he still wishes the other man would stand up and face things more directly from time to time. He's not very good at dealing with a withdrawn Kylo, and feels spectacularly useless at times like these. Hux hates feeling useless.

"It's not for long at all," Hux reminds him, keeping his tone gentle. He approaches, sitting carefully on the edge of the seat. Kylo doesn't react.

"You go, it's your stupid fucking party."

Hux can't help sighing softly, reaching out and letting his hand rest on Kylo's upper arm, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin top he wears. It's a ratty old hoodie, and Kylo's favourite. Hux will never admit it, but it's one of his favourites too.

"It's the firm's party, not mine," he reminds Kylo. "I do have to put in an appearance. But it doesn't have to be for long."

"Well I'll still be here when you get back," Kylo mutters. He doesn't pull away, though.

"Please?"

Kylo whimpers. He can't deny Hux when he asks like that, and they both know it. Hux wouldn't ask if he didn't truly want it.

"Please don't make me socialize," Kylo begs. Somehow he curls up into an even tighter ball. Ignoring the neatly pressed clothing he has on, Hux lean in, pressing his forehead to Kylo's shoulder supportively. He has to loosen his tie an inch, and when he's done, his fingers play over Kylo's arm, seeking out his hand and lightly drawing over the thin, delicate skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, meaning it. "I know you hate these things. I do to. Of course, I can go alone, but I really prefer it when you're by my side."

Kylo gives a humourless laugh. "They're all soulless."

Sometimes Hux is included in that sweeping generalisation of his profession. Thankfully he's not being accused of that tonight.

"Sociopaths," Hux reminds him gently, "and obsessives. None of them are as lucky as me."

He nudges at Kylo's shoulder, before lifing his head and pressing a kiss to the outline of Kylo's ear.

"You look so beautiful in a suit," he continues, murmuring. "You don't even have to talk to them. Just stay by my side, smile, and think of what we'll do when we get home."

He can tell he's making progress. Kylo relaxes slightly, some of the tension leaving his body.

"Can I imagine murdering them?"

Hux gives a low chuckle, finding that he can lace his fingers with Kylo's now.

"As long as you don't actually do it, of course. Although..." he pauses, kissing Kylo's barely reachable cheek, "...I'd rather you imagined us, together, in bed, after this evening is over."

"Hux?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone said anything?"

His fingers twitch against Hux's, pressing their twin rings together and into their skin.

"No," Hux assures him. Other than the obigatory congratulations, no one had remarked upon his engagement or marriage, and clients certainly didn't notice or think that the delicate band of gold encompasing Hux's ring finger signified his eternal committment to a man. "Would you like to make them?"

Kylo is clearly tempted. He unfurls a little more, turning into Hux.

"Can we go to your office?"

Hux can tell where this is going, and feels a little breathless at the idea. Kylo continues before he can answer.

"I'd like to congratulate you - officially - on your promotion."

Hux can't think of a reason to object. He doesn't give a damn what his partners or employees might say. He's already reacting to the promise of Kylo's words, and nods, taking a moment before he can answer.

"Yeah, we can do that."

Kylo smiles. It's a small flicker of an expression, but is monumental given the weight Kylo is struggling with. Hux falls even more in love at the sight of it, and wants nothing more than to give Kylo the world. It's not quite the same thing, but he gives him a gentle, tender kiss.

"The suit with the grey, or with the red?"

"With the red," Hux answers without hesitation. "I'll change my tie."

Hux stands first, extending his hand to Kylo, who follows him up gracefully.

"I love you," Kylo admits, mumbling like a shy teenager. Hux can't help smiling.

"I love you too," he says, wrapping himself warmly around Kylo, nuzzling his neck in the way he know Kylo loves. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

Kylo doesn't reply. They simply stand, embracing, for several another minute, before pulling away. Hux misses the contact, and keeps Kylo's hand in his own.

Save for when Kylo dresses, and then they later both undress, Hux doesn't let go of Kylo’s hand for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they're totally married. I was going to get carried away and write the smut, but decided to keep it SFW. I'm still wanting to write the sex though...


End file.
